Broken Heart
by Elle Werner
Summary: I never realize I am in love with him until the day he gets engaged. Yamamoto/Tsuna. Tsuna's POV. ONESHOT.


**Broken Heart**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated:** K

**Summary:** I never realize I love him until the day he gets engaged. Yamamoto/Tsuna. Tsuna POV

**I don't own KHR. This is purely fiction.**

**Beta'd by Pure Red Crane.**

****This is my present to those who wished me well. I love you guys so much and forgive me if this gift is overdue. Stay with me and I'll update Mistakes and Juudaime's Mine in two weeks period.

* * *

This fic is dedicated to all my readers that wished me well and this is a gift from me to you since I feel better now and could continue writing more fics.

I love you.

"Tsuna, I know this is too early, but I know I like you. I hope we'll get married when we become adults."

That was what Yamamoto said that day and I still remember it too vividly with his expression and all. He was staring and looking at me with longing in his eyes, but me being me, I just looked away in discomfort and dismissed it all as teenager babbles from my best friend.

If you think I don't like him…

No.

You're wrong since I like him a lot and I might even have crush on him.

Well, how did I know?

Since, I was always jumped in excitement whenever I heard him coming back from wherever he was. My heart was always beating uncontrollably and I tried to look my best before I greeted him.

Pathetic, right?

Yeah, that's Dame-Tsuna for you.

Then, after that day…

He kept calling me and YM'ing me, telling me everything about his matriculation and university life. Our vague relationship began from that point and it escalated until we were in university.

I was happy, though I was irritated at his persistent calling and messaging.

Well, yeah…who wouldn't when he just called me in the middle of the night to hear me laugh?

Whenever we were YM'ing, he kept typing and typing and typing that I almost had no time to reply to him and all. But despite that, I let him do whatever he wanted since both of us were far from each other.

One in the north and in the one south.

We only met once a year and that was during the festive season.

Christmas.

What a lovely season for lovers…

But for us it was like…

Playing tug-of-war.

I never confirmed his confession. Though I liked him a lot, I thought I just loved him as a friend. So, I never ever thought about this seriously, just comfortable enough to have him by my side.

I was happy like that.

But, then…

The messages and YM's decreased a lot.

I was thinking that he might be busy in the University since that was our final year.

You know, struggling with projects and the Final Year Project that kills and fails people.

Unfortunately…

It wasn't enough for him.

After chasing after me for seven years or perhaps six years -I couldn't remember exactly when, but it was started when I was sixteen and now, I am twenty three– I heard from my mother that he had a girlfriend and was planning on marrying her. She knew this from Yamamoto's father.

On that historical day, my heart broke.

Not just in half, but to pieces.

Small shards of my heart were left on the floor, bleeding.

That day, I had a fever and I used that excuse to cry my eyes out for two days. While lying down on my bed, remembering that he was no longer by my side…I kept crying and crying until my eyes turned red and puffy.

Yeah, I kept blaming it on my fever.

And…I knew from that point on…

I love him.

Always in love with Yamamoto.

My best friend and cousin.

Regretting my late realization, I tried to think positive and convince my poor heart that I could let him go. Go and never think about him again. Always pretending that I am fine in front of my family.

Before you ask anything…

Yes, my family knew that both of us were sort of in a weird relationship and liked each other.

Especially my mother.

And she didn't oppose to that even though gay was always condemned by people. Only my father showed a slight dislike towards Yamamoto. Also, my brother, Giotto. My brother's reason was that Yamamoto was too carefree and he always treated others –his fangirls– the same.

But, I knew he treated me differently from others.

_Special._

But, Giotto would never understand that.

He was too possessive and too over-protective.

Brother-complex.

And, I kept moving on.

I felt better, though I really missed him a lot.

I missed his jokes, his persistent messages and calls.

I missed seeing him and talking to him face-to-face.

Then, a year passed…

I thought he was going steady with his current girl, but then, I heard again from my mother that she heard from his father that he was going to get engaged in the next two months…

With a different girl.

A girl.

Never a boy.

And I kept my poker face.

However…

That was it.

I managed to kept my poker face until I saw him today when he was shopping for his engagement ceremony and my heart was beating faster just like the old times and after seeing his face, I couldn't help but feel dejected, disappointed and…

Miserable.

One thing I did realize was that I couldn't do again, no matter how much I try to convince my heart and body. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. 'Cause I knew…the moment my eyes landed on his, he would be able to see all my feelings.

Sadness.

Misery.

Regret.

Despair.

Sorrow.

.

.

.

_Love._

The last one was what I tried to hide from him. I couldn't let him see it. Not when I was the one who –technically, but not verbally– rejected all of his advances from before. We talked like 'normal'. As normal as we could manage since I sensed that it wasn't only me who was uncomfortable, but _him_ as well.

Sometimes, I could feel that he still liked –loved– me.

My feelings were really hurt.

A day before engagement…

A day before he was officially becoming the girl's fiancé, I came to his house. To pay a visit to his family since it was Christmas. I talked with Yamamoto's father, I felt slightly uncomfortable because of the way he was staring right into my eyes.

Before you question me…

Yamamoto's father knew that both of us liked each other.

He knew his son was in love with me.

Though we talked, he never mentioned anything in relation to his son or his future-fiancée. We talked and he asked me everything about myself. My job and everything. I could detect the faint adoration and pity from his voice; I was trying my hardest to keep my emotions in check.

I almost cried when Yamamoto came home from his shopping trip of buying his engagement cake and ignored me as if I wasn't there. They talked and he didn't even chance a glance at me even though today was the day that we used spent talking until late at night and we enjoyed each other's company. Just the two of us. No one else.

And there were those eyes again.

I swear, Yamamoto's father could see right into my soul.

I quickly diverted my eyes away from him and looked down to my cup of tea. I waited for Yamamoto to go before I bid goodbye to the sushi master and walked to my house. After a few steps, my perfect mask finally fell. Broken. And I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

He was going to get engaged tomorrow.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

_I love him_.

Sobbing quietly, I chanted the three words repeatedly in my head. I regretted not telling him and I regretted for always keeping quiet about his confession.

My real feelings.

I wanted him to know.

How I actually really love him.

It hurt me, but we could never be the same.

No more just the two of us.

No more Yamamoto.

No more love for me.

.

.

.

.

.

And today was the day of engagement. He sent a status in his FB and told us that the engagement went well. Before you start asking: no, I didn't go to his big day. And I knew his fiancée's name from his FB. Sad, isn't it?

How ironic that was…

His fiancée had the same name as me.

Suzuki Tsuna.

I wonder if he still loves me...

* * *

I hope this oneshot ends well. I'm not sure with you guys but I've a knack for angst. hihihi... Anyway, hope you like it. What do you guys think? Did Yamamoto still in love with Tsuna?


End file.
